Surrender
by BornNephilium
Summary: Re-make of my old story SuRr3ndeR. Magnus Bane, the new foster kid in town with quite the reputation. Alec Lightwood, straight as a circle but he would rather die than admit it. When these two meet, what could possibly go wrong? One word: Everything.
1. Dimples

**Surrender:**

**I realized this fic was UTTER SHIT.**

**So, I'm giving it a total makeover, *Throws glitter at screen***

**I KINDA PICTURE MARYSE LIKE THE DANCE TEACHER FROM SUCKPUNCH.**

**BUT NOT WITH THE SAME MAKEUP. BUT YOU GUYS GET WHAT I MEAN. LOOK ERR UP.**

**I don't own anything except plot, thought this entire fic.**

'_**Seraph Foster Care' **_the sign read in big fat inky letters. I couldn't resist the urge to look at is disgustingly.

I'd rather live in a box. I groaned audibly and let my bangs crash to the floor without an ounce of formality. This place is _such _a shit hole. I mean, when they said they were going to move me to a different place I at least expected it to be… clean.

For an orphanage/foster home… whatever you want to call it, this place isn't very…. Well it just sucks. I can't believe they moved me from Rhode Island to freaking Brooklyn New York.

Not that I had anything to miss back in good old Rhode Island. I just like being stubborn, it adds to my character.

"Excuse me," came a serious but soft sounding voice from behind me.

I turned around, as best I could with all the crap in my arms, and looked down at her. She was a strong looking woman who was probably a lot older than she looked. She had ebony hair, not as dark as mine but pretty close. She looked like she was once quite beautiful but the years have worn her down. Her eyes, the color of onyx, framed by dens lashes gave her a more serious womanly appearance.

"I'm-" I thought about pulling a 'your mom' joke but the look in this woman's eyes told me that she wasn't afraid to give me a five star to the face.

"-Magnus Bane, correct?" she already knew who I was.

"Yeah, that's me." I was about to let out another gigantic sigh when I stopped myself mid-inhale. I must've looked like such a dumbass.

She smiled, not a full blown smile but enough to cause my composure to relax a little. "My name is Maryse Lightwood. I am your new social worker."

"Okay… No one told me I would be getting a new social worker too."

"Yes, well, as you know your old social worker has a wife and kids so it wasn't very ideal for him to move with you. But worry not; your files have been all transferred here."

"Fabulous," I said, trying to sound a bit enthusiastic but failing.

"I can take you on a tour of this place now, or I can show you to your room and you can take the tour later. It's your choice."

"Uh, might as well get the tour out of the way."

I left all my shit in the lobby and as we walked down the halls I only half listened to Maryse rattle on about useless information that I don't give a care about. I let myself zone out, my thoughts drifting way away from whatever was being told to me.

_One more year, and I'll be out of this crap home. Well, I'll be __thrown__ out of this crap home._ At least, that's how the other foster care home worked. Once you were 18, they threw your ass out. This one might be different though… I might go to one of those non-orphanage places… that house people with alcohol issues and drug problems.

Maryse brought me to where the kitchen was and pointed out the multiple bathrooms that were located in random spots of the home.

I almost ran into her but looked up last minute and stopped myself. Luckily, I don't think Maryse noticed. We were standing in front of a dark redwood door. There was a name plaque placed on the front, it was made of brass and looked professional. The name, "Jocelyn Fray" was engraved into the metal on the front.

"As you know, most orphanages have guidance councilors for those who need one."

"You mean a shrink?" I sighed this time, not bothering to hold it in. Screw first impressions.

"Well, whatever you want to call it… Jocelyn is one of the councilors here at the orphanage. She'll be your councilor too."

I only nodded.

"Your first meeting with her is scheduled to be tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded again. I wonder how many kids here need councilors like I do. I hated going to therapy, it made me feel like one of those typical angst ridden teenagers who hates the world and wants it to go to hell.

I didn't really like my last therapist. All she did was talk and talk about what she thought my problems were. I didn't even have room to get two sentences in, even if I wanted too. She would rant on and on about how I should open up and I was just being difficult.

She wanted to see me and I quote, _"blossom"_ Uh, lady I'm no fucking flower.

They all expect me to just open up and sob about everything that's gone wrong in my life. It's not that easy.

I know my past is pretty messed up, how I came to be a foster child and everything. But, still, it doesn't really affect me. I can't even remember most of it, all I know is it was bad from when I broke into the cabinet at the old home and read my file.

As I read my file, it felt weird. I could only recall certain parts and pieces and even those were a blur to me. It was like I was reading a story written by someone else, told by someone else but it isn't someone else, it's me and my life.

I've gotten past the point of hoping for a family to adopt me. I'm a 6foot, 17year old boy for Jesus sake when people adopt they usually want infants or toddlers. The kids who are still young enough so that you can raise them with your own influences.

Even though I've been a foster kid for as long as I can remember I haven't been bounced around from home to home that much. I mean, every once and a while… but for the most part nothing lasted long.

I blame God.

Many people don't know this so let me tell you the difference between foster care and an orphanage. Foster care is for kids in grade school or high school that were previously neglected or abused. An orphanage is for kids whose parents are either dead or unable to take care of them.

Maryse led me down another hall and turned into a moderate looking room. There were three beds. Two were un-made, the sheets tumbling over the sides, brushing against the floor. I looked over and saw my luggage.

"This is your room. You share it with two other boys, Simon and Jordan."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled meekly at her.

She nodded and turned on her heel. I listened to the clacking of her heels as she made her way back down the hall.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Suddenly, my eyelids felt droopy, I went over and sat on my bed. My frame relaxed and my muscles loosened. My body must've been real tense and I barley even noticed.

"Werewolves dominate over vampires."

I heard a voice say, it was just outside the room.

"No way, vampires rule over were wolves any day."

They turned into the room.

"You won't be saying tha when the full moon comes and you wake up burie-," the first boy said, stopping mid sentence when he saw me.

"You're the new kid right?" he said.

"Uh yeah," I said.

"I'm Jordan," he smiled. Jordan was tall but not as tall as me. He had a muscular build and was wearing a red tee-shirt and white wash jeans. A weird combination but it didn't look half bad on him. "This is Simon."

Simon smiled too and walked over to his bed. He was also wearing a tee shirt and jeans. His tee shirt had some weird quote on it that made no sense to me. Simon was scrawny-er in build than Jordan but he still had a wider shoulder and chest with span than me.

Which wasn't surprising…

"Cool contacts dude, I've seen some other cat eye contacts around but they always look fake. The color around the pupil is too opaque and solid. But those," Jordan extended a finger, "are by far the most realistic I've seen."

Here we go again. "My," I paused to think of a good adjective, "Positively enchanting eyes are just the result of a mother who spent her time on Acid and various other drugs when she had me." I said nonchalantly.

"But-"

"Therefore," I held a hand up to stop Jordan mid-sentence. "my eyes are as real as eyes get."

"But-"

I stopped him again, "And no, I'm not on drugs."

"How is that possible…" it was Simon who spoke up this time. "I mean, I've heard when a mom is on drugs with a baby inside her, the baby can get pretty messed up but… I've never heard of a birth defect where the baby has cat eyes as a result of it."

"I've never heard of it either. All I know is that I have it."

Jordan walked over to his bed to and sat down on the mess of covers, "Do you still see normally?"

"Define normally?" I asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to come up with a smart sounding answer.

"I don't know… like everyone else."

I raised an eyebrow, "How would I know? I'd have to see through your eyes to know what you were seeing. How am I to know that the way you see things is different from the way I see things. But to answer your question… yes, I'm pretty sure I see what you do. Perfect 20/20."

"That's cool."

I shrugged in response. Eye contact used to be something I avoided at all costs. I've been told that my eyes give people the chills. I don't doubt it; they're hazel, a mix of green and light brown that shows up the color of honey in the sunlight. Instead of a dot pupil like every other normal person my pupils are both vertical diamond shaped slits. Kid with the cat eyes. Yup, that's me!

Even avoiding eye contact sooner or later people would come to see my 'deformation' and be creeped out. So over the years I've just decided to look people straight in the eye when I first meet them. I figured it's better to get it over with at first. Some people don't comment but I can see the uneasy-ness in their own eyes. It doesn't bug me, only when I like someone and they can't look me in the eye… then it bugs me. Sometimes I see people look at my eyes when I'm on the streets and quickly glance away.

I think it's for fear that they'll be sucked in. That I'll catch them staring and actually meet their eye.

My new bunk mates and I spent the next few hours talking aimlessly amongst ourselves. They gave me a rundown of the place, the school I'll be attending, and any other details that Maryse might've missed. I was sitting cross-legged on my bed with my back to the wall. The two boys were currently giving me the low down on the people that go here/work.

Jordan, who was now lying on his back and biting his thumbnail sat up and asked, "Who's your social worker?"

"Uh, Maryse Lightwood," I think…

"Hm, what do I know about Maryse Lightwood…" he took a moment to think.

"She has four kids," piped Simon.

Jordan snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering. "Oh yeah, Uh, what were their names again? I know she has two boys and one daughter."

"Three boys and one girl," Simon corrected him. "Alec is the oldest being 17, Jace is the middle child, he's what… like, 16 and Isabelle is their sister. Oh, and Max, the youngest he's 10… I think."

"Are Jace and Isabelle twins?" I asked.

"No, Jace is adopted."

"Oh, so is that why Maryse works mainly with foster kids?"

"No, at least… I don't think so. Jace got adopted when he was like four or something." Simon laughed.

"Simon, how do you know all of this?" Jordan asked, craning his neck from his position on the bed so that he was moderately glancing in Simon's direction.

"My best friend is Jace's girlfriend."

"Wait, Clary's dating Jace?" Jordan looked shocked.

"Yep," Simon looked down.

I'm guessing Simon's the one-sided-love kind of guy.

Simon added, "Since Jocelyn is Clary's mother she comes around here a lot."

"Jocelyn's my therapist. How awkward." I made a face.

Simon cracked a smile and Jordan laughed at my tone of voice. For once, everything seemed kind of normal.

"And since Maryse works here we see her kids a lot too. They come to the home like four out of five times a week just to hang out. Isabelle likes playing with the kids, Jace likes Clary, and Alec… I think he… I actually don't know what he does. I hang out with Max every once in a while and watch TV with him."

"Sounds thrilling." I commented. "So, school…"

"Yeah, school. Luckily at our school there isn't much bullying…" Jordan trailed.

"Define much."

"Well, I've personally never been bullied."

I scoffed and gave him a –no-freaking-duh- look, "Obviously, Macho man."

Simon added in light seriousness, "If you're worried about being picked on, I'm sure Mr. Macho Man would be glad to step in and help."

This caused me to full out laugh. "Much appreciated, but I can hold my own weight."

"Yeah Simon, all 102 pounds of it!" Jordan laughed.

"Typical," I laughed along with him. "Actually, I'm 140. Take that."

Jordan's expression made me and Simon both laugh. He looked surprised. I'm stronger than I look. It comes in handy when people pick a fight with me.

"Hey guys,"

We all looked to the door. I could feel myself arch an eyebrow and hoped that It wasn't creeping him out.

"Hey Alec." Jordan said, quite loudly. He was still laying flat on his back.

"Mom said that dinner will be ready in a half hour or so."

Simon and Jordan nodded. Then Alec's attention was turned on me. "I'm Alec," he said, "…obviously." He smiled.

"Magnus," I sucked in a breath through my teeth, "the new kid."

"Nice to meet you," he said brushing back some of his rowdy black hair.

Alec Lightwood had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, big and expressive. Pale skin and black hair, he was average height, as all as Simon at least. There was something about the way he operated that just intrigued me. He had an innocent smile and dimples. Oh the ever present dimples_. _What also intrigued me was that he looked open and defenseless. Not a cloud in those eyes and not a sin on those lips. Another thing, he saw my eyes… looked right into them yet I saw no reaction what so ever. Good or bad.

_Wow, I am quite the poet… I'm probably totally wrong about him anyway. Watch him be a huge whore._ The thought of the boy in front of me turning into a hustler made me laugh, which I quickly turned into a cough… looking like an idiot in the process.

_This place might not be so bad after all. _


	2. Hockey

**RE-READ THE FIRST CHAPTER – I CHANGED THINGS.**

**I didn't expect myself to continue this one because… I don't know. But I keep getting random scatter reviews telling me to update or die. xD  
>So here you guys have it. Lovely chapter 2!<br>As you can see, I need motivation to continue this so please please please review!  
><strong>

Song: MONSTER – PARAMORE (amazing)

"_I'll stop the whole world,_

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster…"_

I hit the replay button on my Ipod again and cranked up the volume blocking out everything but the music. My first night at Seraph Foster Home for Unwanted and Troubled individuals (I added the last four words) wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. That is until dinner...

Let me begin the first with a question. You know how little kids don't know right from wrong or rude from polite? Well the entire dinner was spent picking at food a donkey could make better and answering questions from all the younger kids. For reasons unknown to myself they all seemed pretty intrigued with me. Apparently there's a cat at Seraph named Church, whom I have yet to see. But, I've been told that I have the same eyes as Church.

Let me re-phrase that first question into a statement. Little kids are blunt. Less than a day and I've already adopted the nickname 'Meow' instead of 'Magnus.' I told everyone that if they were over the age of seven and called me that I will punch their teeth out.

Second reason why dinner wasn't fabulous in my opinion was that Alexander Lightwood was nowhere to be seen. I mean, it didn't make me depressed or anything but it was one of those let down because I anticipated seeing him again.

"Magnus?" Simon said forcefully snapping me out of my haze.

I ripped the headphones out of my ear, "What?"

Simon's nose scrunched up and the sun reflected off the frames of his glasses, "Are you okay? I've called your name like, seven times already. I didn't think you put your music was on_ that_ loud."

"Oh yeah, sorry," I said lamely, "I was just thinking."

"What about?" Jordan shifted his backpack from one shoulder to the other.

The high school wasn't too far away from Seraph. A twenty minute walk that I knew would be hell later when I had a seven pound backpack to lug around. Simon, Jordan, and I are the only ones in our school that live in Seraph… and neither of us have a car.

"I wonder what everyone is doing back in Rhode Island."

Both Simon and Jordan shrugged from lack of things to say. An awkward air settled among us after that.

"So, give me the low down on the school again?" I asked in attempt to clear the mood.

"Okay!" Simon turned to me and started speaking really animated, "So Alicante High School is like a hierarchy or an eco system. And as you know… all good eco systems have food chains and different class systems. People like Jordan-" I glanced at Jordan who gave me a lazy smile in response. "-A.k.a jocks- are at the top of the social ladder."

"No," Jordan cut in, "Being a jock doesn't boost you up to any kind of status. That shits for the story books." He turned to me, "If you're a nice guy, which you are, then that's what makes you popular. People like a guy who can think with their brain and not their _head._" Jordan motioned to his crotch which made Simon and I laugh.

"Speaking of jocks, are you going to join any sports team?"

I made a face, "Uh, what sports does Alicante have?"

Simon paused to think, "Fall season started two weeks ago but it's not too late to sign up. The sports are Soccer, Cross Country, Hockey, Gymnastics, Football, and Volley Ball."

Simon took one look at my facial expression and said, "I take it you're not one for sports?"

"I'm on the soccer team." Jordan seemed proud, "Alec Lightwood's on my team." He nudged me.

I looked at him weirdly, "So?"

"Ah, don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at him the other day."

Am I that obvious or is he just really observant?

I heard Simon gasp beside me. I rolled my eyes, already expecting what he was going to say but what came out of his mouth surprised me a little. "Wait, wait…" he began, "you like Alec?"… "Wait, wait, Alec is gay?"

"Yeah, but keep it hush, hush." Jordan responded.

"Okay… but why?"

The look on Jordan's face was priceless, "Simon, he obviously isn't out yet. Duhr."

"Oh," Simon looked confused for a moment, "So then how do you know?"

Jordan shrugged, "I don't know how I know… I just do."

"What the hell," I looked at him like he was crazy, "that's not an answer."

"Hm, I can't explain it. It's like how I knew you liked him. I just… knew."

Simon leaned in and whispered, "Watch out… next thing we know, he's going to be performing voo-doo magic in the bathroom with the soap and making crop circles out in the back yard with the lawn mower."

Jordan told Simon to shut up and then returned the conversation back to its original origin. "So, cat kid-"

"Don't call me that, or I might have to castrate you in the middle of the night." I cut him off before things got too far.

Simon looked a little scared.

Jordan mirrored his expression, "Soccer team?" he asked.

"I play hockey," I said sheepishly. "As much as I'd love to be on the same team as Alec and you it won't make up for the fact that I suck at soccer."

Both the boys looked at me dumbfounded, "Hockey?"

"Yeah, I started in middle school and played for my old school."

Jordan poked me, "but you're so scrawny. Aren't hockey players supposed to be built like foot ball players?"

"Well, is your hockey team like that?" I questioned.

"Sort of," Simon replied. "Some kids suck though."

I felt Jordan's hand grip my shoulder and when I looked at him he had a funny expression on, "Hockey players are hot. Catch my drift?"

"Tell me something I don't know," I joked, "about your drift… I don't get it."

"Dude, Alec… hockey… hot…" Jordan saw that I still wasn't registering the things he said, "Alec likes jocks probably. So it's good you play hockey. Hockey's a man and manly woman sport. But since your sort of effeminate it's just a plus!"

Alec… thinking of that blue eyed cutie kept me up all night. Well, most of the night after I decided that if I don't get some rest I'll have use bags under my eyes.

**(-)**

**I'M TIRED.**

**Like, really tired so I'm going to leave it here for tonight and update again tomorrow **

**ALSO: I have a new-ish fic out called, "SUCKERPUNCH" go read it! :D**


End file.
